Sex team
by Shaym
Summary: CONCOURS N 1 : TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES. Bella, nouvelle à Forks va découvrir un nouveau monde très ... orgasmique.
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST  
**

**Fantasme :** Sex team

**Fantasmeuse :** Hurrican-bells

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je pimente leurs vies sexuelles.

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :** h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

_Merci à ma Ninie pour l correction et le soutien ;)  
J'me dévergonde ?_

_Ps : Vous n'aimez pas le sexe vulgaire ? les orgies ? NE LISEZ PAS ! _

_les Os pour le concours sont vraiment différents de mes lemons habituels donc..._

_Si vous n'aimez pas le sexe un peu trop prononcé fermez la page..._

- **Alors prête ? **Demanda Charlie. **Pas trop nerveuse ?**

- **Si. Etre nouvelle n'est jamais facile, mais je crois que ça ira**. révéla sa fille.

Quand la sonnerie des classes retentit, Charlie embrassa le front de sa fille en lui souhaitant bonne chance et remonta dans la voiture.

Bella regarda son père s'éloigner et soupira. Elle savait qu'au moment où elle posera les pieds dans son nouvel établissement elle sera le centre de l'attention et elle n'aimait pas ca. Pas du tout. A la fin elle prit son courage en main et avança.

Son premier cours était l'algèbre. En étant nulle en maths elle prit un siège au fond de la classe, au contraire de tous les élèves qui eux se sont précipiter aux premières rangées. Bella prit son bloc note et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, profitant de ce moment de solitude jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brune vint prendre place à ses cotés :

- **Salut ! **

Bella agacée d'être dérangé, ne répondit pas tout en priant pour qu'elle s'en aille.

- T'**es pas trop à l'aise ca se voit ! je suis Alice Brandon. Je n'aime pas les maths non plus**, poursuivit-elle.

Malgré elle, Bella eut un sourire et regarda sa camarade qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- **Bella**.

- **Je sais**.

Le reste du cours se passa bien, Alice arrêta de parler au plus grand bonheur de Bella, elles n'échangèrent que des sourires et des regards. Bella se sentait bien en sa présence.

A la fin du cours Alice lui proposa de rencontrer son frère un certain Emmett en lui promettant qu'elle allait l'adorer. Vaincue, Bella la suivit. Tout au long du couloir Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais Bella n'était présente que physiquement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une personne qui était adossée aux casiers. Sans aucune honte, Bella continua à la fixer ou plutôt à la dévorer des yeux. Elle ne sut comment expliquer cette soudaine attention mais elle était comme fascinée.

Alice arrêta de parler quand elle constata que Bella s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle suivit le regard de la nouvelle et tomba sur Rosalie Hale. Aussi belle que d'habitude, dans son jean extra-moulant et son top qui laissait aux gens une vue imprenable sur son ventre plat et ses seins plus qu'avantageux. Cette dernière comme si elle savait qu'elle était observée, comme la plupart du temps, passa ses mains manucurée dans sa chevelure brune d'une façon hollywoodienne.

Alice tira sur la manche de Bella pour la ramener sur terre. Celle-ci, honteuse, rougit jusqu'aux racines des cheveux et se mordit la lèvre :

- **C'est Rosalie Hale**, dit Alice sans poser de questions. **Je t'aime bien Bella, mais un conseil ne l'approche pas.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Qui dit Rosalie dit fumer, alcool, sexe… Bref tout ce qui ne doit pas être fait**, expliqua Alice en haussant les épaules.

- **Je ne comptais pas lui parler de toute façon**.

Alice lui sourit avant de se diriger vers leurs prochain cours.

A midi, comme prévu, Bella rejoignit Alice à sa table. Alice lui adressa un sourire franc puis poursuivit son dialogue avec une des filles présentes. Bella laissa son regard analyser la cantine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur une silhouette fine et des cheveux bruns.

- **Je reviens**, annonça-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponses, elle se leva, ajusta son pull et avança bousculant quelques élèves sur son chemin pour ne pas quitter la personne du regard. Quand elle arriva derrière elle ses mains devinrent moites, elle s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui fit retourner la dite personne.

- **Euh… Salut**.

Rosalie ne répondit pas mais afficha un sourire mutin tout en la détaillant de haut en bas.

- **J'adore ton top**, dit-elle à la hâte et en se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir eu une meilleure idée.

- **Merci, je crois...** répondit Rosalie en haussant les sourcils.

Bella ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait frissonné quand elle a entendu sa voix, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, avec une fille. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans elle a toujours était attiré par les hommes. Comment pourra-t-elle expliquer cette soudaine et étrange attirance ? Était-elle vraiment attirée par Rosalie ?

- **Tu fais quoi après les cours ?** demanda Rosalie en stoppant ses questions.

- **Hmm…Rien**.

- **Parfait. Attend-moi prés de la sortie**, lui dit-elle avant de prendre son plateau et s'éloigner, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil.

Bella resta longtemps sous le choc à méditer ses paroles, lui avait-elle vraiment fait un clin d'œil ? Est-ce qu'elle flirtait avec elle ? Dû au nombre calculable de relations qu'elle avait eu, et seulement avec les hommes, elle n'était pas en mesure de juger si c'était de la drague ou pas. Quand elle se rappela qu'elle allait la voir après les cours, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres elle empêcha son corps de danser sa joie et rejoignit Alice.

Quand la cloche retentit Bella sauta de sa chaise ramassant à la hâte ses affaires quand la voix du professeur retentit en leur ordonnant de rester cinq minutes de plus. Bella laissa tomba son stylo tout en écarquillant les yeux.

_Non, non, non…_ répéta-t-elle.

Contre son gré elle reprit sa place initiale en posant sa tête contre ses mains en soupirant. Elle avait attendu cette heure depuis midi, elle avait peur qu'_elle_ se lasse et qu'_elle_ s'en aille…

Quand le malheureux speech du professeur cessa. Cette fois, Bella ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en ajouter un seul mot et sortit en trombe dans le couloir désert du lycée. Comme promis, à la sortie du lycée se tenait Rosalie, cigarette à la main, adossée contre une voiture. Bella soupira de soulagement quand elle la vit et remercia dieu intérieurement, puis avança lentement. Rosalie expira de la fumée quand elle vit Bella s'approcher :

- **Tu te fais désirer ?** lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

- **Quoi ? non …c'est…** bégaya Bella.

- **Relax, je plaisantais**.

Avant que Bella puisse répondre, Rosalie lui prit la main et elles avancèrent vers une Volvo grise au fond du parking.

Machinalement, Bella grimpa dans la voiture. Rosalie fit le tour et s'assit derrière le volant avant de jeter un regard vers Bella, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, et elle posa les siennes sur celle de Bella arrêtant ses mouvements. Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, en faisant abstraction de la chaleur qu'elle sentit.

- **Viens**, ordonna Rosalie quand elle stoppa la voiture devant une immense villa blanche.

Bella la suivit à l'intérieur sans protester, même si elle se sentit en cet instant un peu mal à l'aide. Et ceci ne s'arrangea guère quand elle vit que Rosalie monta les escaliers en courant sans un regard pour elle. Malgré elle, Bella la suivit en haut.

Bella fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Rosalie ouvrir la porte avec fracas et pénétra en sautillant au rythme de la musique acoustique qui y sortit. D'une main elle invita Bella à la rejoindre. Celle-ci avança et fit face à deux personnes qui étaient assis sur le lit guitare à la main. Bella en eu presque le souffle coupé tellement leur beauté était dévastatrice, le premier qui tournait le dos était blond, de son profil elle vit ses pupilles d'un bleu océan, le deuxième avait une couleur de cheveux assez unique, _bronze ! _jugea-t-elle et des yeux verts. Ce dernier se leva après avoir posé sa guitare par terre et empoigna la taille de Rosalie puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bella reporta son regard sur le premier mec, ne voulant pas assister à cette scène qui lui fit étrangement mal. Etait-elle devenue parano ou Rosalie flirtait vraiment avec elle ?

D'un pas posé, elle avança et prit place prés du mec blond, celui-ci retira son joint et lui présenta sa main :

- **Jasper Whitlock**.

- **Bella Swan**, répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

Rosalie délaissa, enfin, la bouche de son petit ami, prit le joint des mains de Jasper, tira une longue taffe avant de se tourner vers Bella :

- **Je te présente mon petit ami, Edward. Edward voici … ma nouvelle amie**.

- **Enchanté**, dit Edward en la détaillant ouvertement.

- **De même, au fait, je suis Bella**, dit-elle gênée.

Rosalie alluma la chaîne et commença à se déhancher sensuellement devant les six paires d'yeux appréciateurs, elle se retourna lentement et prit la main de Bella la tirant vers elle. Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille et commença à onduler créant une friction entre leurs deux corps. Puis posa les mains à plat sur ses fesses en la pressant contre elle.

Mais contrairement à elle, Bella ne se sentit pas à son aise elle se dégagea de la prise de Rosalie et se réinstalla sur le lit. Rosalie fit une moue avant de s'avancer vers elle, elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se pencha, puis plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella, surprise, se figea pendant que les lèvres de Rosalie bougeaient toujours, elle stoppa ses mains qui commençaient à monter vers le haut de ses cuisses tout en voulant se dégager. Rosalie brisa le baiser et se pencha vers son oreille :

- **Laisse toi aller…**chuchota-t-elle avant de passer un coup de langue.

Puis elle revint à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa cette fois en emprisonnant son visage de ses mains. Bella mit un temps avant que ses lèvres se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes appréciant la douceur de celles de Rosalie. Mais rapidement elle se reprit quand elle entendit un grognement à sa droite, elle sut que c'était un des gars, cette fois elle poussa Rosalie en lui lançant un regard noir.

La brune au lieu de se sentir rejetée, haussa les épaules, en lui lançant un clin d'œil puis monta à califourchon sur Edward, la seconde d'après Edward était entrain de lui dévorer la bouche. Rosalie posa les mains d'Edward sur sa poitrine en ondulant.

Bella se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et de plus en plus excitée, fallait l'admettre, le baiser de Rosalie la laissait toute perdue, et de les voir entrain de s'embrasser à cet instant n'arrangea rien de son cas. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et trouva Jasper, qui se pourlécha la lèvre supérieure, fixant les courbes avantageuses de Rosalie, Bella se sentit légèrement jalouse et d'une audace soudaine elle empoigna les cheveux du blond le faisant tourner avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser avec fougue, puis ses grandes mains empoignèrent les fesses de Bella, et la fit s'assoir sur ses jambes la frottant à son érection naissante. Jasper trouva la langue chaude de Bella sans difficulté, il aspira celle-ci en ouvrant les yeux pour ancrer son regard au sien. Plus fort que Bella, un gémissement lui échappa faisant arrêter l'autre couple.

Rosalie arrêta d'onduler et resta à fixer Jasper et Bella, leurs langues se mélangeant, les mains de Jasper plaquées sur les fesses rebondies de Bella. Lentement, elle se dégagea des mains d'Edward et avança tel un félin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur de Bella :

- **Je suis vexée**, souffla-t-elle à Bella avant de mordiller son cou.

Bella, déboussolée, rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, prit les cheveux de Rosalie de sa main gauche et la fit monter pour l'embrasser chaudement. Les mains de Jasper se firent plus présentes, quand il vit les filles s'embrasser, elles palpèrent, malaxèrent les fesses de Bella, avant que l'une d'elles se glisse à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour caresser la bordure de sa culotte.

Les mains de Rosalie remontèrent tout au long de son corps pour finalement empoigner ses seins, et de ses ongles elle caressa toute leur rondeur avant de dégager, légèrement, le col de son pull offrant une magnifique vision de ses seins fermes.

Avant que Rosalie ait pu briser le baiser pour s'occuper de la poitrine de son amie, elle sentit d'autres lèvres se posèrent sur la naissance des seins de Bella.

Bella ne pu que gémir face à toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, que ce soit les lèvres pulpeuses et douce de Rosalie, la bouche qui s'occupait d'une partie de sa poitrine ou encore les mains, qu'elle reconnue comme celles de Jasper, qui se glissèrent en dessous de son sous-vêtement et naviguèrent entres ses fesses.

Jasper sentit Bella se raidir entre ses doigts qui glissèrent plus bas et commencèrent à masser son petit trou, puis ce malaise se fit remplacer aussitôt par du plaisir quand Rosalie délaissa sa bouche et traça une ligne imaginaire par de baisers mouillés jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son cou qu'elle mordilla. Bella cria.

Jasper ôta ses mains du jeans de Bella et l'aida à se relever. Cette dernière, à contre cœur s'éloigna des lèvres qui lui faisaient tant de bien et se redressa sur ses genoux. Edward s'avança prit l'ourlet de son pull entre ses doigts et le tira vers le haut, la laissant ainsi en soutien-gorge. Bella empoigna les cheveux d'Edward en le plaquant contre son sein gauche toujours recouvert en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

Edward déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa poitrine puis fit sortir le sein de son bonnet et lécha, mordilla, suça, aspira son teton déjà durci. Rosalie laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle vit la bouche de son petit ami s'activer sur le sein de Bella. Celle-ci tourna la tête et sourit à Rosalie avant de lui prendre la main et la poser sur son autre sein. Rosalie fut d'abord surprise, en se remémorant la scène où elle l'avait repoussé, puis elle se laissa faire. Une de ses mains alla dégrafer son soutien-gorge faisant jaillir ses seins.

Se retrouvant à moitié nue alors qu'ils étaient tous habillés, Bella embrassa furtivement Edward avant de lui déboutonner sa chemise en ancrant son regard au sien. Il déglutit et se laissa faire tout en commençant à ôter son pantalon.

Rosalie, quant à elle, se retourna les yeux noirs de désir vers Jasper lui sourit en mordillant sa lèvre, puis ôta son top sous le regard noirci de celui-ci, son pantalon suivit le même chemin. Se retrouvant nue, elle s'allongea sans quitter le regard de Jasper en écartant les jambes lui offrant une vision sur son intimité. Jasper prit une grande respiration et abandonna à son tour la majorité de ses vêtements, d'une main hésitante il caressa les jambes parfaites de Rosalie, puis remonta sur son ventre, ses seins et finalement ses lèvres, qui coinçaient le doigt de Jasper en l'aspirant.

Tout en déposant des baisers sur son corps, Jasper descendit lentement et se plaça entre ses jambes, il passa un premier coup de langue la faisant cambrer, puis un deuxième et la pénétra de son majeur :

- **Oui…**gémit-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne le vit arriver, Rosalie sentit des lèvres se poser sur chacun de ses seins en les mangeant, elle sentit sur le gauche une joue douce, qu'elle reconnu celle de Bella, et sur l'autre les lèvres d'Edward. Les deux lycéens entreprirent à lui faire du bien en suçant avidement ses seins, puis ils rapprochèrent ses seins l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses deux mamelons se touchent, eux s'embrassant tout en les léchant. Sous l'effet de l'excitation Rosalie ouvrit encore plus largement les jambes et appuya sur la chevelure blonde de Jasper :

- **Putain, vas-y…t'arrêtes pas**, cria-t-elle.

Edward lécha de sa langue le mamelon dressé de Rosalie tout en embrassant Bella. C'était foutrement érotique. Ne pouvant plus, une de ses mains descendit et empoigna sa bite prête à exploser il commença alors des va-et-vient.

- **Chérie ? Vas t'occuper de mon homme**, demanda Rosalie à Bella d'une voix haletante.

Bella enjamba le corps de Rosalie et se mit à la hauteur d'Edward qui ne cessait de la regarder en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. D'une fine poigne, elle stoppa ses mouvements et l'embrassa en laissant traîner sa langue sur ses lèvres et remplaça la main d'Edward par la sienne, tout en suçotant sa lèvre inferieure elle resserra la prise sur son sexe.

Bella s'éloigna de ses lèvres et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses à l'air. D'une main elle prit le sexe d'Edward et commença quelques va-et-vient puis inclina la tête et le prit en bouche, sa main droite remonta et lui agrippa les couilles le faisant gémir, puis elle s'amusa à le torturer en suçant son gland dont s'échappait un liquide. Elle le prit encore une fois jusqu'au fond de sa gorge à l'aide de ses dents. Edward lui empoigna brusquement les cheveux et donna un coup de bassin butant encore une fois au fond de sa gorge.

- **Mon dieu que tu suces bien**, haleta-t-il.

Bella sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et tomba sur Jasper et sa bite fièrement dressé. Pas besoin de lui dire plus, elle poussa ses fesses contre lui, lui présentant son entrée. Jasper prit sa queue en main, la passa sur la vulve trempée de Bella, sans l'avertir il la pénétra d'un coup brusque. Bella avait cessé toute caresse quand elle fut pénétrée tellement c'était bon. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle Edward lui prit le visage et enfonça sa queue au fond de sa gorge.

- **Elle est chaude**, dit Edward.

- **Je ne t'en parle même pas de sa chatte**, lui répondit Jasper, la voix déraillée par le plaisir.

Bella excitée par ses paroles, poussa ses hanches quémandant une pénétration plus profonde, et s'activa encore plus sur le sexe d'Edward quand soudain elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur le pubis d'Edward, en ouvrant les yeux elle découvrit une Rosalie, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, les joues rosies surement par l'orgasme. Rosalie caressa les cheveux de Bella puis l'embrassa, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne, qui avait le gout de sperme.

- **Les filles vous avez une queue bien dressée devant vous. Sucez-la**, ordonna Jasper.

Les filles brisèrent leur baiser et avancèrent toutes les deux vers le sexe d'Edward, elles commencèrent leur fellation, de chaque coté de la hampe, leurs lèvres et langues montèrent et descendirent se rejoignant près de son pubis en s'embrassant. L'une des mains de Rosalie caressa les fesses d'Edward puis d'un coup elle enfonça un pouce entre celle-ci faisant crier Edward.

- **PUTAIN !** jura-t-il avant de se répandre sur leurs visages.

Derrière elle, Bella sentit les coups de Jasper devenir plus brusques et rapides, il lui empoigna les seins en répétant :

- **Viens…oh oui, oui**

Comme pour l'aider Rosalie posa son index et son majeur sur le clitoris gonflé de Bella, et elle commença à faire des petits cercles, il aura suffit de deux coups pour qu'elle s'effondre sur le lit essoufflée, suivit de Jasper.

Bella s'allongea sur le dos, la tête de Jasper entres ses seins – ce dernier même fatigué et essoufflé continua d'embrasser ses seins. Rosalie s'approcha de Bella, embrassa son menton qui était recouvert d'un liquide presque blanc. Bella faisait de même et bientôt leurs langues se mélangèrent en gémissant. Bella avait embrassé ses trois amis, mais aucune sensation n'était comparable avec celle qu'elle ressentait avec Rosalie.

Rosalie haletante brisa le baiser et se tourna vers Edward qui était déjà entrain de se caresser en les regardant :

- **Bébé ? tu ne trouves pas que c'est injuste de gaspiller tout ca ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en lui montrant ses doigts luisants du jus de Bella.

Edward grogna, puis s'agenouilla à la hauteur du sexe inondé de Bella, il déposa un baiser sur sa cuisse puis remonta jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il aspira. Il remplaça ses lèvres par son pouce puis enfonça sa langue. La tête de Bella tournait dans tous les sens, elle avait chaud, elle voulut se concentrer sur les bienfaits de la bouche d'Edward mais c'était sans compter sur Rosalie qui mit ses jambes de chaque coté de son visage puis plaqua son sexe sur les lèvres de Bella.

Rosalie empoigna ses seins en les ramenant à sa bouche en continuant ses mouvements de bassin appréciant la langue de Bella sur son antre chaud et trempé. Jasper se leva, posa ses mains sur celles de Rosalie malaxant plus durement ses seins. Les yeux de Rosalie roulèrent dans leurs orbites :

- **Oui… Mon dieu, je veux être baisée**, dit-elle.

Jasper profitant de l'occasion tira brutalement sur sa taille et la mit à califourchon sur ses jambes en la frottant outrageusement sur sa bite dressé. Rosalie sourit face à sa brutalité et se laissa tomber sur sa longueur en soupirant fortement. Jasper mit ses mains sur les hanches de Rosalie et l'aida à se mouvoir puis commença à lui manger les seins qui balançaient dans tous les sens.

Bella reporta son attention sur la bite luisante de Jasper entrant et sortant de Rosalie et appuya sur la tête d'Edward qui l'envoya au septième ciel. Edward continua à lui lécher la chatte la nettoyant et attendant qu'elle se remette de son orgasme.

Rosalie continua de se déhancher, mit ses mains sur ses fesses en les écartant, exhibant ainsi son anus puis dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- **Edward, mon cœur viens t'occuper de mon cul**.

La seconde d'après Edward l'avait pénétré en serrant les mâchoires tellement elle était chaude et serrée. Bella s'approcha de Rosalie en l'embrassant et en lui caressant les seins. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus que gémir, elle était toute rouge :

- **Ca va ? **demanda Bella.

- **Oh oui, ils ont des queues énormes. T'en veux une ? **

- **Non, profites-en. Moi, je profiterai du spectacle.**

Sur ses paroles, Bella s'allongea en écartant ses petites lèvres roses et commença à se caresser sans quitter Rosalie des yeux.

- **Putain**, gémit Edward, **je te sens Jasper**.

- **Edward**, soupira ce dernier les yeux clos.

Rosalie mouilla encore plus, si c'était possible, en entendant les deux mecs la baiser en gémissant leurs prénoms, elle se resserra violemment sur leurs deux sexes et jouit.

Elle se mit à genoux devant leurs bites tellement dressées qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles touchaient leurs ventres. Rosalie, une queue dans chaque main, commença des va-et-vient, puis promena sa langue d'un gland à l'autre et à les sucer à tour de rôle. Allant jusqu'au bout de son fantasme, elle fit rapprocher lentement les deux pénis et commença à frotter leurs glands l'un contre l'autre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, les deux gémirent en poussant leurs bassins en avant, signe qu'ils appréciaient cette caresse. Le gland d'Edward caressa le pubis de Jasper, tandis que l'autre caressait ses testicules.

- **Oh oui ! Rosalie… Oh…tu m'excites**, continua à gémir Bella en enfonçant un troisième doigt dans son vagin.

- **Faites vous plaisir**, souffla Rosalie aux garçons puis elle s'allongea sur Bella.

Rosalie débuta par un baiser lent et doux, puis ondula son bassin contre celui de Bella mélangeant leurs excitations. Bella retira ses doigts de son intimité et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Rosalie pour renforcer la friction. Toutes les deux excitées, laissèrent échapper des halètements et gémissements pendant que leurs vulves se mélangèrent, leurs clitoris gonflés se caressèrent, leurs tétons durcis se touchèrent. Rosalie accentua ses déhanchements, pressant plus fort contre Bella, puis dans un énième soupir elles jouirent en s'embrassant.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper qui avait au début, timidement, posé sa main sur la bite d'Edward, renforça sa prise, tandis qu'Edward faisait de même en laissant sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. S'abandonnant au plaisir, Edward posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son ami en le mordillant sensuellement. Jasper gémit et poussa encore plus son bassin vers l'avant, lui qui n'avait jamais ne serait ce que penser à un homme de cette façon, ressentait beaucoup plus. Il se laissa aller contre la main d'Edward et ils jouirent ensemble, eux aussi.

- **Edward…**

- **Jasper… **

Essoufflés, les quatre jeunes lycéens s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'entremêlent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent en essayant de récupérer leur souffle.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais deux Os plus vulgaire l'un que l'autre... _

_J'y peux rien :D_


	2. Sondage

_Coucou .._

_Alors premièrement je voulais remercier toutes celles qui ont aimé, reviewé et voté pour cette fiction qui a terminé 3eme_

_MERCI, MERCI ..._

_Plusieurs d'entre vous se demandent si j'avais prévu une suite, pour ne pas vous mentir j'ai une multitude d'idées qui se basculent dans ma tête, et j'ai décidé de prendre votre avis :D __et aussi que cette fiction serait un genre d'ensemble de OS avec un minimum de problèmes et un lemon chaque chapitre._

_Donc pour le prochain poste :_

_1 - Edward & Bella _

_2 - Rosalie & Bella ( hm hm :D )_

_3 - Rosalie & Edward_

_4 - Rosalie & Jasper._

_5 - Jasper & Bella_

_6 - Jasper & Edward ( Miam .. ) _

_7 - ou encore L'un d'eux avec Alice ou Emmett ..._

_8 - une propos ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, _

_J'sais que ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté mais je suis beaucoup occupée et en plus je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour écrire. _

_En tous cas je suis vraiment desolée et j'espere ne pas avoir perdu beaucoup de monde ..._

_Pour ce chapitre j'ai mis le couple qui a eu plus de vote c-a-d : Bella / ... ? :D _

_Bonne lecture. _

_

* * *

_

**OS 2 : **Weakness.

* * *

- Bella, Bella, entendis-je.

Je me retournai légèrement pour voir Alice Brandon courant vers moi, elle bouscula les étudiants sur son chemin et souffla quand elle arriva en face de moi, réajusta sa franche et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Euh…Oui et toi ?

- Bien, je me disais qu'on pouvait aller en cours ensemble puisqu'on a le même, me dit elle en me prenant du bras.

- Comment tu sais qu'on a le même cours.

- Leçon numéro 1 : Alice sait tout.

Je souris en secouant la tête.

- Aloooors, je sais aussi qu'hier soir tu n'es pas rentrée directement chez toi, t'étais où ? demanda-t-elle quand nous arrivâmes à nos sièges.

- Je croyais tu savais tout.

- Oui, mais parfois quelques informations m'échappent. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu es nouvelle dans la ville donc à moins que tu me dises qui t'as rencontré quelqu'un pendant les cinq minutes où je n'étais pas avec toi rien ne m'aidera à deviner où tu étais, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? demandai-je méfiante.

- Je voudrais juste m'assurer que t'as de la bonne compagnie, c'est mon devoir d'amie.

- Ouais… bref t'inquiète pas pour ça, éludai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche surement pour dire autre chose mais heureusement le professeur fit son entrée et elle se tut, mais je n'échappai pas à ses regards qui en disaient long.

_Alice sait tout…_

Pendant une fraction de seconde je commençai à paniquer et si elle m'avait vu hier parlait à Rosalie ? Et si elle m'avait vu quitter le lycée avec elle et si… et si …

Des images d'hier soir me revenaient à l'esprit et inconsciemment je serrai mes jambes et mes joues s'échauffèrent. J'essayai par tous les moyens de penser à autre chose et aussi d'éviter le regard d'Alice.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse je ne fais qu'hocher la tête.

- Que s'est il passé hier soir ? Tu as pris de la drogue ?

- Quoi ? Nooon !

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Alice, grondai-je.

- Miss Swan vous continuerez votre conversation intéressante au retenu, s'éleva la voix du professeur.

- Mais monsieur, commençai-je.

- Maintenant c'est deux heures, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Je soupirai et mimai un « Merci bien » à Alice qui m'offrit un sourire timide.

…

En fermant mon casier je sursautai quand je tombai sur Edward Cullen adossé contre le mur, un sourire enjôleur collé sur le visage.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je.

Il continua de sourire en me regardant par-dessous ses cils. Sa façon de me regarder me mettait un peu trop mal à l'aise, on dirait qu'il me déshabillé du regard mais aussi pervers que cela puisse paraitre, j'adorais. Littéralement.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Est-il interdit de regarder l'une des plus jolies filles du lycée ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Est-ce que t'es entrain de me draguer ? de me séduire ? demandai-je en croisant mes bras.

Il eu un rire bref avant de répondre :

- Est-ce que ca marche au moins ? dit-il en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

- Je… T'as oublié que tu avais une copine, lui rappelai-je non sans avoir rougis.

- T'as oublié qu'elle n'était pas contre me partager ? dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

A peine ouvris-je la bouche pour répondre la cloche sonna. Edward continua à me regarder de ses yeux verts déstabilisant. Je finis par tourner les talons après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard et je m'en allais.

…

En arrivant en salle de retenu je trouvai Alice adossée à la porte de la salle. Quand elle entendu, surement, mes pas elle me regarda désolée. Une fois assise, elle se retourna vers moi et puis me dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, je sais que t'es nouvelle au lycée et franchement le retenu ce n'est pas si cool alors je tiens à m'excuser une nouvelle fois. J'essayais d'être bonne amie mais j'ai foiré.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Le problème c'est que je voulais ne pas en parler voilà tout.

- Crois-le ou pas je te comprends plus que n'importe qui, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Vraiment ? _

Elle me sourit puis disparut dans le couloir.

Apres quelques minutes nous j'entendis des pas se rapprochaient. Je me redressai et mes yeux se focalisèrent sur la porte d'entrée. Un homme dans les quarantaines fit son apparition. Et quel homme ! Environ les un mettre quatre-vingt, blond, la peau blanche, un dieu grec quoi ! je jurai avoir un mini orgasme rien qu'en le voyant.

- Miss Swan je suis aussi profondément désolé que nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontré, ma secrétaire s'est occupée de votre rentrée mais je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne année parmi nous. mais la raison de ma présence est que les professeurs sont tous occupés à cause de la saison de basketball qui commence à l'instant ainsi que celle des échecs …

_Rentrer plus tôt ? _

- …sauf mon fils qui est le président de conseil des élèves. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous revoir en ses circonstances, dit-il avant de partir.

_Fils ? Vraiment ? Génial … _Pensai-je sarcastiquement.

J'entendis de nouveaux pas mais je m'en soucié guerre, si c'était celui qui devait 'me surveiller' il n'a qu'a faire son boulot sans me taper sur les nerfs. J'entendis les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus puis le bruit d'une chaise à ma droite.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à te voir ici, souffla une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Apparemment j'étais convoqué pour surveiller une élève qui n'a pas été très sage, sourit-il en se rapprochant plus de moi.

Je me sentais soudain mal à l'aise.

- Devrai-je te punir ? souffla-t-il, cette fois son souffle balaya ma joue et je sentis ma peau frissonner.

- Moi ce que je veux c'est que cette deux heures se finissent et que je rentre chez moi.

- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un passe temps, dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête.

- Je te plais pas c'est ca ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca s'appelle pas « tromper » ce que tu fais maintenant ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est un peu excessif de parler de tromperie non ? en plus il n'ya rien de sérieux.

- Alors pourquoi garder cette relation si ce n'est pas sérieux ?

- Tu évites ma question. Je ne te plais pas ? redit-il.

- Je ne suis pas cette fille.

Cette fois ci il perdit son sourire, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais.

- Non tu ne…

- …Si je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, me coupa-t-il. C'est un peu difficile à croire, enfin pour toi, mais je ne suis pas comme ca non plus. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça. C'est vrai que notre relation, à Rose et moi est plus sexuelle qu'autre chose mais hier c'était première fois qu'un truc pareil se passe. C'est la première fois que je … touchais Jasper de cette manière.

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne peux même plus regarder mon meilleur ami dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais défoncé. Je ne réfléchissais pas. Mais ce que je sais et j'en suis sure que tu n'es pas cette fille Bella. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

- Tu parles, soufflai-je.

Je sentis ses longs doigts caressaient ma mâchoire avant qu'il ne fasse tourner gentiment mon visage de façon a ce que nos yeux se rencontrent et que nos nez se frôlent.

- Je suis sérieux.

Je me perdis dans le vert de ses yeux. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

- Maintenant… Arrêtes d'éviter ma question, me rappela-t-il en retrouvant son sourire. Je te plais ?

- Je…Je suis confuse, répondis-je alors que mon regard divaguait sur ses lèvres pleines et roses.

- Je croyais que t'étais plus intelligente qu'une fille qui n'avait pas «Non » et « Oui » dans son dictionnaire.

- Ah oui ?

- Hmm.

Il caressa mon nez du sien puis ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et il s'éloigna me regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut à mon tour de rétrécir la distance et l'embrasser chastement et je m'éloignai, encore une fois.

Il déglutit. Sa main droite vint caresser mes cheveux, il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et me sourit avant de m'embrasser, cette fois pas si chastement que ca.

Mes lèvres bougèrent en harmonie avec les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient érotiquement douces, il avait un gout de réglisse mélangé à la cigarette mais ce n'était pas mauvais, pas du tout.

Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à mon oreille et il titilla mon lobe. Je gémis et ouvris un peu les lèvres ce qui lui a permit de glisser sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne.

Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, j'avais du mal à contrôler mes gémissements. Il grogna quand je mordis sa lèvre inferieur puis il brisa notre baiser haletant.

- Ca veut dire que je te plais ?

Pour toute réponse je lui souris, empoignai ses cheveux doux et l'embrassai. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me souleva sans difficulté pour me mettre sur ses jambes. Nos langues continuèrent leur combat érotique pendant que mes mains voyageaient sur son torse.

Il s'éloigna encore une fois et me reposa la question. Je lui souris et me penchai vers son oreille :

- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de le savoir, chuchotai-je avant de passer un coup de langue.

Je le sentis frissonner en dessus et son érection augmenta de volume. Il agrippa mes fesses et me cola à son sexe de taille impressionnante à travers son jean.

Je me sentis soudainement plus excitée. Je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il se retrouve en moi, alors je mis mes mains de chaque coté de l'ourlet de mon pull et je l'enlevai me retrouvant en soutien gorge devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres en détaillant mes seins toujours recouverts puis déposa un baiser mouillé sur l'un d'eux en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ce fut à mon tour de frissonner.

Ses mains continuèrent de malaxer mes fesses me faisant à chaque fois gémir, puis l'une d'elle s'occupa de mon bouton qu'elle défit. Je me levai pour glisser mon pantalon tout au long de mes jambes, et me retrouvai en sous vêtements devant Edward.

Je me sentais foutrement sexy sous son regard. Je me penchai et lui déboutonnai sa chemise tout en déposant quelques baisers sur son torse musclé. Quand la chemise fut retirée je me mis à genoux et jouai avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il poussa ses hanches vers moi, et je souris intérieurement. Je relevai le visage et le découvrit les joues rosies, ses yeux verts pétillants me transpercèrent. Il était magnifique.

Apres avoir déboutonné son jean je le fis descendre à ses chevilles ainsi que son boxer. Sa bite me fit face, longue et épaisse. Je soufflai sur le bout le faisant siffler.

Tout doucement je m'empare de son gland et le lèche. Edward grogne quand je m'éloignais encore une fois. Je déposai des baisers tout au long de sa bite jusqu'à ses couilles auxquelles je donnai le même traitement.

Soudain je me sens soulevée par les aisselles et mes fesses se trouvent sur l'une des tables, Edward entre mes jambes et sa tête en face de ma poitrine.

- Tu veux jouer ?

Il écarta mes jambes sans me quitter du regard et déposa un baiser sur ma fente par-dessus mon sous vêtement. Puis lentement ma culotte fut écartée sur le coté et la langue d'Edward joua avec mon clitoris. Mes hanches se soulevèrent d'elles même guettant plus de … plus d'Edward.

Quand l'un de ses doigts caressa mon entrée je commençais à haleter et le connard se réjouissait. Il me regarda par-dessous ses cils et me sourit.

- Je te plais ?

- Je jure que si je ne sens pas tes doigts ou encore meilleur ta bite me baiser tout de suite tu n'entendras jamais la réponse à ta question, grognai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit et il se mit debout, écarta encore plus ma culotte. Nos regards se croisèrent, puis sans perdre une autre seconde je sentis sa queue butter au fond de mes chairs. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses biceps cherchant à m'accrocher. Nos respirations étaient saccadées et se mélangeaient à chaque coup de rein.

Edward n'arrêta de m'embrasser, d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche à la rencontre de la mienne, de mordiller ma mâchoire…

- Oh putain, plus…fort, haletai-je.

- Plus fort ? gronda-t-il sans arrêter ses pénétrations.

Je hochai la tête en fermant les yeux. La seconde suivante je le sentis se retirer puis, il me pénétra en buttant fort et loin me faisant crier.

- Oh merde.

- Comme ca ? c'est comme ca que tu veux que je te prenne ?

_Mon dieu. N'arrêtes pas de parler_, pensai-je intérieurement.

- Oh oui … Baise moi.

- C'est ce que je fais.

Je ne contrôlais puis mes cris ni mes gémissements, tout ce que je voulais c'est de rester sur cette table encore un moment et profiter d'Edward.

Ses mains voyageaient de mes seins à mes hanches traçant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Les miennes avaient trouvé leur place auprès de sa nuque.

- Merde Bella… tu es tellement serrée, dit-il entre deux coups de bassin.

Sa main gauche quitta mes hanches et descendit vers mon genou qu'il caressa avant de le soulever et de le poser sur son épaule. Je poussai littéralement un cri en profitant de ce nouvel angle de pénétration.

Je me sentais tellement bien et tellement proche de l'orgasme mais aussi tellement épuisée; je me laissée tombé sur la table offrant, de ma position, à Edward une vision de tout mon corps.

Il me prit la main et la posa sur mon sein. Je refis le même geste sur mon autre sein et commençai à les malaxer et à pincer mes tetons en se cambrant.

- Dis que je te plais, me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil du genre « Vraiment ? ». Je l'ignorai et poussai mes hanches en haut mais il me stoppa brusquement.

- Dis le, m'ordonna-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre je me mordis la lèvre inferieure en secouant la tête. Tout en le regardant je fis courir ma main de mon sein puis je la plaçais, sous regard brulant, sur ma fente en caressant mes lèvres intimes.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, le narguai-je.

- Je ne crois pas, non, grogna-t-il avant de me retirer les mains et les bloquer au dessus de ma tête.

De notre position, je sentais son pénis prés de mon entrée. Je gémis en le suppliant du regard. Il mordit mes lèvres sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens.

- S'il te plait…

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes me suçotant, me mordillant partout. La seconde d'après je sentis son membre me pénétrait et il commença des vas et viens. Je gémissais dans sa bouche et je m'accrochais désespérément à ses épaules.

Je le sentis tremblais au dessus de moi et sa langue s'enfonça plus profondément dans ma bouche. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler que j'avais du mal à les laisser autour de sa taille.

Quand il butta mon point sensible, je délaissai sa bouche pour crier son nom. Il ne fallut qu'un seul et dernier coup pareil que je me sentis trembler et partir au pays de l'extase.

Je me rappelai vaguement d'avoir haleté un « Tu me plais » avant que je le sente jouir à son tour et se laissai tomber sur mon corps en sueur.

_Mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ... _

_ca valait le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps ?_

_Quel couple voulez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ? _

_Bisous_

_C'. _


End file.
